At present, the DNA tetrahedron has a great potential in the fields of medicine delivery, cancer treatment, etc., due to DNA tetrahedron's good biocompatibility, good stability and modifiability, and relatively simple synthesis method. The DNA tetrahedron can be used as a nano drug delivery with good biocompatibility. Compared to most traditional nano materials, DNA tetrahedron can be transported to cell lysosomes through caveolin-mediated endocytosis pathway mechanism, microtubule-dependent pathway, and can maintain the structure in cells for a relatively long time. DNA tetrahedron can successfully transport the immunostimulant CpG into cells to take effect. However, as with the individual DNA tetrahedron, the carried drugs also enter the lysosomes, which lead to the rapid degradation of drugs by lysosomes.
Nucleic acid aptamer AS1411 is a DNA single-strand that can specifically bind to pyrenin. Pyrenin is highly expressed on nucleus and the surface of the tumor cell membrane. Moreover, the AS1411 can enter the nucleus via the intracellular shuttle effect of the pyrenin. Meanwhile, the AS1411 can inhibit the DNA replication, so as to force the cells to stay in S phase, thereby inhibiting cell proliferation. AS1411 interferes with the binding of pyrenin and bcl-2 so as to promote apoptosis of cells. Hence, AS1411 has a great prospect in cancer diagnosis and treatment.
However, using the AS1411 nucleic acid aptamer to modify the DNA tetrahedron has not been reported yet.